


Hypocrite

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Diary of an young adult [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Beta Read, I Made Myself Cry, Jealousy, Prose Poem, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Soul-Searching, Tear strained copy, a poem I wrote - Freeform, final edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: A poem about my own self loathing. It might be a bit triggering, I'm sorry.Don't mind me, just turning my pain into literature somehow.
Series: Diary of an young adult [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine edited it for me and I like it way more now. Credit where it's due ❤️

It's not supposed to hurt.

Looking over at the people I love, I smile.

I try to show my love but my face betrays me.

Insecurities grip me tight and gives birth to a thousand doubts. 

What if they don't love me anymore?

I'm glad they don't hear me crying in the shower.

They think that I'm perfect, so I don't have the right to be sad.

"Other people have it worse."

Pain that I can't explain.

Knives twisting in my gut.

I've been stabbed by someone I love and they don't have a clue how it hurts.

The mirror is dirty, like my reflection.

Feeling like a joke, rubbing my teary eyes

breaths come in shallow.

I say to myself, "Stop this! 

Your life is great! 

_ They _ are jealous of  _ you _

Most of them love you."

Do they even know me?

The real me?

I'm the one who's jealous of those who have it worse

because when they cry, they have a right to.

Everything is in place, nothing ever hurts me.

I'm fine. I’ve figured it all out.

The shower knows the truth they'll never know.

Maybe it's for the best to be the happy one.

The one who has it all.

Time to put my brave face on.

  
  


People ask for my opinions as if I've got it all figured out.

I love them, but when I tell the truth it hurts them.

I love them, so I lie.

They point at me and say

“Hypocrite.”

Maybe I am but you never really wanted to know the truth, did you?

I lie to myself about things I don't wanna feel.

Thoughts of jealousy and pettiness have crippled me before.

Would I fight myself this time or just accept defeat at the hands of someone I promised myself I wouldn't become?

The 8th-grade version of myself.

The mean girl, I loathe myself.

Am I becoming her?

please, let me die before she takes over.

I would rather set fire to my own corpse than hurt the people I love due to my own urges.

Only the shower has heard my plea.

I don't have a leg to stand on.

How do I get up and put the mask on this morning?

If it's all the same, I'd rather crawl back in my bed and wait for death.

Does anyone really even worry about me 

or do they miss the girl I once was?

  
  



End file.
